marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Space; formerly Defenders mansion; Secret Empire headquarters | Gender = Female | Gender2 = ;in her preferred form; she has been known to occasionally transform into her male self instead. GenderfluidCategory:Genderfluid Characters | Height = Variable | Height2 = ; 5'6"Category:Height 5' 6" in Faber form; 5'8"Category:Height 5' 8" in Milligan form; 100 light years at widest axis in nebula form) | Weight = Variable | Weight2 = (120 lbs. in Faber form; 135 lbs. in Milligan form; incalculable in nebula form) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (in human forms); NoneCategory:No Eyes (in nebula form) | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (in human forms); NoneCategory:No Hair in nebula form | UnusualFeatures = Nebula form is a gaseous state | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Nebula (Genius Loci) | PlaceOfBirth = Space | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Don Perlin | First = Defenders #123 | HistoryText = Cloud was a nebula in space, a few hundred million years from becoming a star, and was several times greater than our solar system. When Cloud noticed the stars in the sky disappearing around her, she grew frightened and her fear attracted the recently hatched Cosmic Cube, Kubik to her. As they talked, Kubik told Cloud of the brave men of Earth (in particular Captain America), and reduced Cloud to human form so that she could go to Earth for help. When Cloud approached the Earth, she saw two teenagers, Carol Faber and Danny Milligan, who were driving down the road and very much in love. She tried to make contact with them and tuned into their minds, but she caused their car to crash. She took on both of their forms in an attempt to heal them, and was shocked by the pain they were experiencing. Her senses reeling, she ended up in Carol Faber’s form wandering aimlessly with no memory at all until the Secret Empire picked her and brainwashed her, giving her false memories and utilizing her powers for their cause. Cloud’s memories now consisted of her living happily with her parents, who knew about her powers but didn’t care about them. One day, Secret Empire airships came from the air and killed her parents in front of her, then Seraph from the Secret Empire grabbed Cloud and flew away. She was also made to believe that Seraph was her sister, though these memories don’t really seem to gel together. Cloud, Harridan and Seraph were sent by the Secret Empire to kidnap Vision. They found a hideout in Leonia, New Jersey. While scouting, Cloud saw Beast, Gargoyle, and Iceman arrive and returned to report it. The three women attacked the home of Vision and the Scarlet Witch, and Cloud burst through the wall in a blast of lightning. When the Scarlet Witch hit her with a hex, it knocked her into human form, but she turned to vapor and knocked Scarlet Witch out by depriving her of oxygen. Cloud helped stop Harridan from killing Beast and Iceman. Gargoyle blasted Seraph and Cloud with bio-electricity, knocking them unconscious. He then defeated Harridan. Cloud subsequently joined the Defenders, but remained confused about her true origins. She began to fall in love with her teammate Moondragon, due to the subliminal telepathic signals Moondragon was sending out to manipulate others, and found herself transforming into Danny Milligan's body to be "better equipped" to love Moondragon. This only further confused Cloud and others as to her true origins. Cloud eventually regained her full memories and led the Defenders out into space to stop the Star-Thief from killing her family. She resumed her appointed place in the cosmos. | Powers = Cloud, in her nebula forms, possesses great power, including manipulation of matter and energy on a planetary scales, instantaneous travel across space, and the ability to hold a breathable atmosphere in her form. She can also shrink or expand her form as needed. She possessed the ability to take on human form and memory. In her human form, she/he could turn into a living cloud with the power to shoot lightning and mild telepathy. She could also shift her form from the template of Carol to the template of Danny. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Appendix }} Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Alteration Category:Electrokinesis Category:Telepaths